


Severing Ties

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [72]
Category: Burn Notice, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: They were divorced now and she found it was hard severing ties with the man she had once loved.





	Severing Ties

Fandoms: General Hospital/Burn Notice  
Title: Severing Ties  
Characters: Sam McCall and Jesse Porter  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Jesse Porter  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: They were divorced now and she found it was hard severing ties with the man she had once loved.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 195

Word used: Lawyers

Drabble # 72: Severing Ties

Sam walked to the parking lot after her final meeting with her lawyers and Jesse. They were divorced now and she found it was hard severing ties with the man she had once loved.

She heard footsteps behind her and walked the last few steps to her car, before she turned to see who was behind her. At the sight of Jesse, Sam gave him a sad smile as she watched him approach his own car.

They were parked side by side, the last time the two of them would ever be side by side for anything. "I'm sorry that our marriage had to end this way," Sam told him.

Jesse only shrugged and leaned against his own car. "There's nothing to be sorry for. We loved each other for a long time, but we're not in love anymore. We tried to make our marriage work, but weren't able to. This is what's best for both of us. Goodbye, Sam."

With those words Jesse got into his car and turned it on, buckled up and drove off. He was unaware of Sam's eyes on him as he left, the last time either of them would ever see each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
